The Epic Battle
The Epic Battle is the eighth and last scenario of the Descendants campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. Facing their ancient enemies in a brutal war, the armies of Jarkonas VI managed to overcome the forces of Harondale, and the kingdom was torn down. Walkthrough The Kingdom of Jarkonas starts with one barbarian castle, one sorceress castle, one necromancer town, one sorceress hero, and Jarkonas VI himself. Depending on which scenario they chose, they will either have the elven alliance, which guarantees that all elf and grand elf stacks on the map will join them, or the Legendary Scepter, wielded by the sorceress. Either Ivan or Joseph will be available for hire. The red player has two knight castles and two towns (one knight and one barbarian), and the green player has one barbarian castle, one knight castle, one wizard town, and three heroes. There are four neutral towns close to the green and red players. Two of them are closer to the red player while the other two are closer to the green player. By following the obelisks scattered around the map, it's possible to find an Ultimate Sword of Dominion. There's also a blue traveller's tent near the southern red town, opening up the path to an alchemist's lab north of the large desert to the south. These are completely optional, however. None of them are required for the player to win the scenario. The reward bonus only applies to the sorceress that given at the start. Pick either archery or spellpower. With the elf bonus, this scenario will be a lot easier, as collected elves can overwhelm enemy forces early by rushing! 50% of the map is rough terrain, so pathfinding will be advantageous here. For easier navigation, split this map into top-half and bottom-half. In the sorceress castle, hire Ivan/Joseph. Transfer all forces to him and start heading northwest first to collect all three stacks of elves/grand elves, Be sure to keep an empty slot for them, or they'll just disappear! Let the sorceress focus on collecting resources. Now let Ivan/Joseph, rush to the east until a town is sighted, then continue northeast and capture red's knight castle and another directly south of it. Once done, continue northeast (ignoring the barbarian towns/castle in the middle) and capture the green player's wizard castle at the north-east corner; capturing it quick will prevent green from using titans. This settles for the top-half. There are also 3 elf stack directly southeast of barbarian castle. Collect them, go east, and capture the warlock town there. Directly south-east of this town is red's knight castle within view; capture it as well. Head southwest from here and capture the last of red's barbarian castles. Once done, head eastward and capture green's knight castle in the southeast corner. This settles for the bottom half. What's left is just rounding up the last of green's forces with the last castle in-between 2 of earlier green's castle to the east. Green may also have taken the barbarian towns in the middle; finish them off and win the campaign! Category:Descendants scenarios